Mr Peabody and Sherman: Complicated
by EpicStorieZ
Summary: This is a re-mastered version for ImmanRich. Sherman a 19 year old young man has a lot on his hands since Mason keeps bothering him about hanging with Penny too much. Sherman must abide by Mason's rules if he wants to become cool, in Mason's words...Gangster. But what if Mason's idea doesn't go exactly as planned and Sherman turns against him. Rated M. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

On a bright sunny day everyone in the city were enjoying their peace. No chaos. No magical portals. No parts of history falling out of the sky and no rip in time. Sherman Peabody a smart and go lucky kid was in his penthouse facing his dog father.

"Now Sherman I am going on out for a week. I have a very important business trip to attend to." Mr Peabody said to him.

"For the entire week?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, I want you to take care of the penthouse for me. You're 18 years old so I am sure you will not mess with anything." Mr Peabody says as he makes his way to the elevator. "I have left some food in the fridge for you just in case you get hungry.

"Yes Mr Peabody." Sherman yawns.

"Well, I guess I am off now I will be back at 12:00P.M. On Friday. But you will be asleep wouldn't you Sherman…" Mr Peabody was expecting an answer but all he got was Sherman staring into space.

"Sherman!" He shouted.

"Yes Sir!" Sherman straightens himself up.

"You're thinking of Penny aren't you?" Mr Peabody grinned at him.

"No I am not, never ever we are just friends ok." Sherman folds his arms.

"Yeah whatever you say." Mr Peabody left the Penthouse and Sherman jumped onto the sofa and brought out his IPhone 6.

"Mr Peabody gone for a week. Me and Penny alone for tonight. No distractions. Just Peace." Sherman got excited whilst he scrolled down his contact list looking for Penny's name.

"I will text her, I don't want her knowing we're too close." Sherman fixed his glasses up a bit.

"Too close for what?"

Sherman turned around only to see Mason who was standing behind Sherman staring at his phone.

"Oh nothing." Sherman quickly reacted by turning off his phone.

"Oh ok man. Whatever you say." Mason walked off to the kitchen.

"Mason. Always sneaking into my house." Sherman muttered.

Sherman texted Penny and was waiting for a reply;

Sherman: Hey Penny!

Penny: Hi Sherman, How are you?

Sherman: Just chilling with…Mason who apparently appeared behind me.

Penny: That's Mason for ya! So what did you want to ask me?

Sherman: Do you want to come over?

Penny: Would Mr Peabody mind?

Sherman: He's out on a business trip for a week.

Penny: So is it like a date?

Sherman: Something like that.

Penny: Aww you're so cute.

Sherman: Yeah, You've told me that like over a hundred times.

Penny: Alright I will be over in half an hour.

Sherman: Alright see you later.

Penny: Ok I will see you later.

"Was that Penny…Mmm these are good, were you talking to Penny?" Mason munched on some potato crisps.

"Mason why are you even here?" Sherman said.

"To hang out with my buddy of course!" Mason said with a grin on his face.

Why wasn't Sherman surprised? Mason always barges his way into the penthouse when Mr Peabody isn't home to judge against it.

"But why today?" Sherman groaned.

"Hm." Mason looked at him.

"Why do you always make an entrance when I decided to invite Penny over?" Sherman groans.

"You need to forget about that girl man! You never hang out with me Dev and Carl. You're gonna be looking like a pussy if you hang out with that hoe all the time." Mason said whilst the strolled across the penthouse but the word "hoe" made Sherman clench his fists furiously but then he let them go and breathed in then out.

"Fine I will hang out with you guys after I postpone my date with penny." Sherman looks down in guilt.

"Now you're talking!" Mason smirks and pulls out some orange juice from the fridge.

"Aww Man." Sherman groans once more.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **This is a remastered version for my buddy ImmanRich, who I am in partnered with. I will be redoing his Mr Peabody and Sherman stories for him, whilst he sleeps and does nothing but chat with his girls!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Sherman called up Penny to postpone their date, Penny was thinking over some things especially with Sherman's behavior these past weeks.

"He seems to always turn down our dates for no reason whatsoever, I hope everything is ok with him." Penny laid down on her bed with her hair messily laying around on her bed.

In the Penthouse…

"So Mason. I just went and turned down my girlfriends visit, I hope this is worth it." Sherman glared at Mason who just sat down on the crouch gulping down some soda.

"Well, First we're gonna do some things that will totally boost up your mood." Mason reached into his pocket and pulled out some dope (meaning= weed). Sherman moved a space on the couch away from Mason.

"WE ARE GONNA SMOKE…" Sherman shouted out loud but that earned him a slap from Mason.

"You can't be saying that shit out loud man! You can be cool or you can just be a little loser who plays around with his girlfriend too much?" Mason knew what he was doing as he was trying to get into Sherman's head. Sherman pulled off a straight face as he watched the drug in Mason's hands.

"Meh. I don't really like it." Sherman protested.

"Yeah, me neither." Then Mason threw it behind him and it landed next to the front door.

"So what next because if there isn't anything we need to do then smoke, let's just invite Penny over?" Sherman smiled and hoped that Mason will say yes…

"No." but like always, Mason can be a killjoy from time to time.

"Aw. Of all days please let me invite her today then we can do this all week!" Sherman was practically pleading now.

"How about no and yes we will do this all week. Great thinking pal!" and Mason patted him on the head and made his way to the kitchen.

"I wonder how we became friends in the first place." Sherman muttered.

As mason was scanning through the fridge, Sherman walked in five minutes later wondering on how anything can get any better. Mason looked on the third shelf and found some cake covered with pink icing saying to Penny.

"Fuck her!" Mason thought then closed the fridge behind him, he then walked up to Sherman who was leaning against the cupboards. He began to eat the cake which he mistaken for chocolate.

"Yo Sherman, this chocolate cake tastes off. How long has it been in the fridge?" Mason says with his mouth full.

"Mason what the hell! That cake was precisely for Penny!" Sherman freaked out.

"And why was it precisely for her?" Mason turned to his flame headed friend.

"Do you actually like carrot cake?" Sherman smirked and stared half lidded at Mason.

Once hearing that it was not chocolate cake, Mason ran out the room and jumped over all obstacles to get to the bathroom. Once he got to the bathroom he tried to open it but it was locked somehow then Sherman turned up behind him whilst flicking a spanner up and down in the air.

"Door's pretty tight aye? Let me invite Penny and everything will work out just fine" Sherman still smirking with his eyes half lidded.

Mason was pissed but it couldn't be shown on his face because he was literally puffing his cheeks up. Then knowing that Sherman was fucking about, he went into Sherman's room next. Sherman freaked out and ran to his door. He desperately knocked on the door, pleading for his friend Mason to open the door.

"Hey! Mason this isn't a joke! Come out! COME out! COME OUT?!" Sherman was yanking the door knob then he heard a click and the door opened and out stepped Mason.

"You and your dog eating food! Trying to kill a black guy, come on we are going to get some fast food" Mason glared at Sherman and made his way to the elevator.

"I do NOT eat dog food!" Sherman declared, but knowing Mason he would avoid Sherman's moaning and insult him just trying to get into his head.

"No, but Mr Peabody does." Mason smiled as he pressed the last button on the pad of the elevator to go down.

As Sherman and Mason arrived at the fast food restaurant. Mason took $10 out of his back pocket and paid for both him and Sherman to have some chicken and chips and also some drinks, instead Sherman asked for fish and water but Mason fully ignored his request then it started to slightly rain a bit. As they got what they wanted, they walked out of the restaurant, munching down on their food! They sat at a bus stop to shelter them from the slightly pouring rain.

"Mason?" Sherman looked up and turned to his friend.

"Yeah what's up?" Mason answered but was still ripping the skin off the chicken.

"I know this is all too sudden but where were you born and I'm talking in what part of town?" Sherman asked but then slightly regretted it as Mason glared at him which sent a shiver right up his spine.

"I was actually born in a small neighborhood which you could actually call it a Ghetto neighborhood. My father left me at the age of 7 and I still live with my mother. I've been through some tough shit that you could hardly imagine!" Mason looked back down and he placed his empty box under his seat and pulled out a soda.

"Excuse me of my language but were there any smoking hot girls around there. Except your relationship with Abby." Sherman teased Mason and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "It must be great being surrounded by some hot girls." Sherman teased again.

The rain started to get heavier and unluckily for Sherman he didn't bring a jacket with him and he trusted Mason with his keys.

"See you back at the house Sherman." And Mason raced off to the penthouse, leaving Sherman stuck under the bus shelter.

"Oh I hate that guy." Sherman mumbled to himself and hugged himself for warmth.

"Are you ok Sherman?" Sherman turned around to lock eyes with his beautiful girlfriend Penny who had a leather jacket on and a red umbrella.

"Oh Penny, I'm fine." Sherman rubbed the back of his head.

Penny then sat very close to him and hugged him to warm him up.

"So why aren't you at home?" Sherman asked, leaning his chin on her head.

"I wanted to come and visit to see what's up but the clouds started to turn grey so I had to run back home to get my jacket and umbrella." Penny explained to him with her right hand on his chest.

"That makes sense. Didn't think you would come all this way out for me?" Sherman mumbled that last part but Penny heard it just fine.

"Don't think like that!" Penny pouted.

"Alright. I guess you could come over to the penthouse for a sleep over. But the guest room is filled with packaging for Mr Peabody's new inventions." Sherman scratched the back of his head.

"Ooo maybe I could sleep with you tonight!" Penny sounded so surprised and pounced up as she called up a taxi.

"Oh…Alright. That's fine because we're friends and that's what friends do, Hahaha." Sherman turned away as he was turning crimson red.

"Keep it together Sherman, it's just one night. One 10 hour night with your girlfriend. There's no way this night could go wrong." Sherman thought to himself.

As they got into the taxi. They talked about how fun the last day which was their graduation day turned out and all their past days being together until they ended up at the front doors of the elevator, they got to the top of the penthouse and Penny walked straight into the living whilst Sherman only stepped out and turned red until he sensed someone else's presence beside him.

"Yo! I see you brought over the bitch." Mason smiled as he was holding his mobile phone in his left hand.

"Oh no I forgot about Mason." Sherman's legs start to wobble and he had the face of what a 5 year old would have if he didn't get his way.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Sorry about the long update, I've just been revising for the GCSE's that I didn't even have time to even upload these on the weekend. By the way next chapter will just be some major faceoff between Penny and Mason. So be looking forward to reading that.**

 **Thank you all for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update. I forgot that I had started this and left it aside. I was interested in this at first but when ImmanRich forced me to do a chapter, I just had to. Excuse me if I get many things wrong with what you guys have in the U.S.A, I live in the UK even though I was born in the U.S but without further ado…onto the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mason, you can chill here and all but don't mess up my night with Penny! You understand?" Sherman's voice was serious and Mason could tell he wasn't playing around, but knowing Mason he isn't scared of Sherman's little threat and seeing that Sherman would threaten his OWN friend for some girl really pissed him off.

"Fine, you want to kick me out just for some bitch-. Mason didn't see it. Sherman grabbed a butcher's knife and held it by Mason's neck whilst putting him in a headlock.

"Call her a bitch again, I dare you!" Sherman's whole face was boiling hot, but Mason was not shaken a bit. Mason elbowed him in the stomach then slapped the knife out of his hands. Mason then stomped on his head to show he does not allow such rudeness in his presence.

"You can go chill with your girlfriend, but don't you ever try threaten me again in your life! Because next time things can get bloody. Sorry for calling her a bitch, it just slipped out…" Mason left the room, then turned back around to say something. "Or did it?" a glint of red was shown when he left the kitchen room.

Sherman stood up and spat some blood into the sink.

"He's right. I'm always putting Penny before him and Carl, I really do need to cut down with hanging out with Penny. I love her and all but I don't want to lose my friends, I will keep it 50/50 just so I don't end up with no one." Sherman thinks to himself. Sherman then quietly makes his way to the top of the penthouse

In the living room…

Mason was sitting opposite Penny, who was reading a magazine and glancing at him every time he just glared at her.

"Um. Can I help you Mason?" Penny asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nah. I'm good." Mason said looking down.

"Good. Because I'm going to only say this once."

"I'm listening."

"Stop trying to get between me and Sherman. It didn't work in middle school, so it will not work this time. Sherman and I are staying together and that's that." Penny said crossing her arms.

"I'm not trying, I'm succeeding." Mason grinned.

"What do you mean?" Penny's eyes narrowed at the young man as he grinned widely.

"I don't need to tell him to make him change his mind, all I need to do is just manipulate him by telling him the things I want him to know and also by making him avoid you even more." Mason smiled as he leaned in closer to Penny, only a mere millimeter from her face.

"So your efforts are just worthless. I would be a nice guy but since you tried to keep Abby away from me, I don't see why I should even allow you to come between me and my best friend." Mason said with his arms spread across the couch.

"You're evil." Penny's face scrunched up.

"Trust me baby girl. I know." Mason smiled.

"This is not fair. You hurt Abby's feelings though, you didn't spend much time with her."

"Oh yes I did, I just thought it would be fair if I just allowed her to spend time with her girlfriends. Plus her dad don't like me which is why I cannot keep turning up to her house. I tried the window and sneaked in but her dad caught as kissing and stuff, nothing sexual, so he put up some triggers that will stop me from getting into that mansion of hers." Mason looked to his right and smirked. Penny felt defeated as she had nothing to come back with.

"I never thought about it that way."

"That's the thing, you don't think, you think when you want it to only be about you." The conversation between the two of them, just showed Penny frowning and Mason smiling like a jackass.

"You're such a bastard." Penny's level of pissed started to go off the chart. Then all of a sudden. Sherman walked downstairs with a black weapon in his left hand.

"Sherman! Where did you get that from?" Penny was scared as she jumped off the couch and stood by Sherman's side. Sherman's attention was mostly filled on Mason who was just smirking at Sherman.

"Stand up you bastard! You think you're going to split up me and Penny? Then you got another thing coming." Sherman shouted. Penny smiled at this, but she really hated the idea of the gun.

"Come on Sherman, why do you want this bitch to get in the middle of our friendship…

"Don't call her a bitch." Sherman loaded the gun and pointed it and Mason. "You hear me? You're both wondering where I got this from. You should know Mason." Sherman lowered his head down still keeping the gun pointed at Mason.

"Shit! That's the revolver I left here last summer." Mason whispered but quite loudly that Sherman could hear. "That's right. I was going to get rid of it, but then I thought I could use it for some better uses." Sherman lifted up his head with a dark smirk on his face. "And you're going to be the first one to experience the pain."

"And what did I do to deserve this?" Mason was definitely shaken by this, especially by his best friend just for some…some bitch!

"Do you know how much it pains me to hear you talk about Penny and call her bad things?"

"I don't know, I aint you am I? I aint all up on that girl of yours. Even if I was, we all know where her lips will be wrapped around…" Mason stopped as he heard the window shatter behind him, when the pieces of the window came off so did a small bullet that landed near the pieces of glass. Mason's eyes slowly left the bullet to look up at Sherman.

"I am not scared to pull the trigger Mason. Just leave and no one gets hurt." Sherman said slowly.

"Fine." Mason backed up only 5 feet away from the broken glass. "Just for some bitch, I was always there for you and this is how you repay me…" Mason didn't get to finish as Sherman was so done with that word that he pulled the trigger and it hit Mason in his side. Mason fell out the window.

Sherman then threw the gun along with his fallen friend. Sherman then walked to his room and sat down on the bed. Penny then walked in and sat beside her boyfriend.

"I switched off all the lights in the living room and a made sure the curtains covered the window." Penny said to him.

"I'm surprised that I don't even feel that bad about what I just did." Sherman looked down.

"Don't worry it's done now. I would be broken down if I killed someone." Penny rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"Is there anything that I can do to help you out?" Penny frowned.

"Nothing really. I am still energetic and all so I think I will just rest." Sherman looked up and Penny was standing up now. "What's wrong Penny?"

"I know what I can do to take it off your mind." Penny then took off her t-shirt and it slid off her perfect body exposing her cleavage. She looked back at Sherman and smiled. "How about it Sherman?"

"You really are a naughty girl you know." Sherman was then pushed down and Penny climbed on top of him, leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with him. Sherman turned them over so he could be on top.

"Only to you." Penny smiled. Sherman then dug down to nip at her neck. Yep, Sherman was relieved off about what he just did thanks to his precious Penny.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next chapter coming out later this evening….well later this evening in the UK.**


	4. Chapter 4

Outside...

A tree branch was snapped out of the tree above it. Pieces of glass where found near the branch and a trail of blood was leading from it straight to the park pond there in the sky blue waters was a body, a brown toned young man with blood leaking from his right side whilst taking out a bullet then bandaging it up with his white t shirt leaving his abs and toned chest out for all to see. After bandaging up his wound he just laid in the water with blood spreading through the clean water and that young man was Mason.

"This is a new feeling. Pride in someone else." Mason wiped blood as it was trailing out of the right side of his mouth.

"Didn't think he would do it. I would be dead if it wasn't for that tree, pretty sure my ankle is fucked up now." Mason pulled out his phone and it was now useless to him. "Don't have anyone else on my side…wait...Abby! Her house… *cough* isn't too far from here. She tells me…she wants to be a nurse when she is finished with her tests which is why…she has a degree. If only I can get to her… since I heard her father…got promoted to be in the army…" Mason got up and started to walk fast to Abby's mansion.

"Her mother is dead…What a shame…Her father is the new general and is gone for a year…Hehe." Mason walked for 15 minutes straight and the triggers seemed like they were down and he jumped through her window and fell face flat causing some pain to his wound. "Well this is embarrassing…" Mason huffed and puffed as his pain started to get even worse. Abby's room is a king sized bedroom so the door for him was about 3 minutes to get too until the door opened.

"Shit!" Mason thought and he was about to fall to his knees when he saw who it was. Dark brown long, flowing hair. Beautiful face and body to match and he knew it all too well, that's right it was his girlfriend Abby. Abby was startled a bit until she turned on the light but then she was happy to see Mason, her mason.

"MASON!" She squealed as she dropped all her things and ran into his arms which in result made them both tumble down together. They both looked into each other's eyes because it has been long since they've seen each other.

"Mason…It's you." She had tears in her eyes as she was on top of her boyfriend. Mason just smiled because he was also happy to see her again, he just wanted to cry on that very spot but he kept his pride in. They both then sat on her king sized bed and Mason showed her the wound he had, Abby thinking that it was a simple scratch got her first aid kit out.

"Oh come on Mason, a simple scratch shouldn't hurt you." Abby said in a sweet voice. Mason then unwrapped the bandage and showed her the bullet wound.

"A b-bullet wound?!" She was so confused and angry at the same time, she rushed downstairs, went into the kitchen and got some oil that will kill off the pain, and she had to fix this, not because he is a simple friend, because she loved him.

She entered the room and Mason was laying down there breathing heavily with his eyes shut tight. Abby was fixing up his wound but she got so distracted because of her boyfriends toned abs. She mended his wound and got one of her father's t shirts for him to wear.

"I will give you a minute to change. I'm going to make something in the kitchen. Just give me 15 minutes." Abby smiled and left room, or so Mason thought. Abby just stood near the door to hear what he had to say.

"Hm. She hasn't changed all these years, that's what I like her about her so she best not change." Abby's smile grew wider as she heard him compliment her. Until she heard him growl, she knew every time he growls it meant something was up so she decided to stay and hear some more.

"Sherman best watch himself." Veins started to pop up on Mason's arms." How dare he shoot me out of the window just for that bitch Penny?" Abby covered her mouth. She couldn't believe that his own best friend shot him out the window especially for Penny, Abby has always known that Mason despises Penny and would do anything to move her out of the picture.

"Abby come here please." Mason called and she obeyed. She locked the door behind her and stood there.

"Yes?" Abby quietly said. Mason stood up and walked up to Abby, he tilted up her chin so she could look into his eyes.

"You know I've always loved you right?" Mason whispered. Abby could believe it because he has shown many possible signs of his love to her. She just nodded.

"Good." Mason gave her a chaste kiss on the lips which sent her blushing like crazy.

"Just to let you know, I am not really the lovey-dovey kind of guy so…yeah." Mason looked to his right which Abby found kind of cute and she pushed him onto her bed and kissed him hard. The kiss began to turn into a passionate and heated one.

Abby took off her black blazer and threw it onto the ground, not stopping her kiss with Mason. Mason didn't actually wear the t-shirt so it was easier for Abby to explore the wonders of his chiseled chest. Abby began to take of her white shirt and threw that somewhere leaving her in only her bra, Mason was surprised since her breasts were shaped D. Mason was a pretty nice and protective guy in Abby's eyes and if she wanted to have her first time with someone it will have to be Mason. Mason turned them both over and he went straight for her neck.

"Uh." Abby moaned. Mason's "overprotective" side kicked in and Mason's eyes snapped open and he jumped right off the bed landing right in front of the door.

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to take it that far!" Mason looked away from her.

"Sure. Mason, it is ok…

"No it's not ok. I'm going to go and take a cold shower." Mason then grabs a guest towel and makes his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Abby just sat in her bedroom all alone. She sulked for a bit then took off her work clothes to go and wear her red house robe. She thought to herself a bit. 'I was so close. All because I moaned. This is what it feels like to be such a soft girl.'

Mason who was in the shower now had water hitting his face as he looked up to the ceiling.

"I can't believe I was going to do something like that to her, especially when she wasn't ready. Maybe I'm just a guy who is always just hungry for sex." Mason said quietly to himself. "Now things are going to be so awkward between us, all because of my fucking horniness. Err." Mason slammed his fists on the shower wall. "God Dammit!" He bellowed.

Luckily for him, Abby didn't hear him as she was sitting on her bed and in the dark with her curtains open sending some light into the room. She was just thinking about Mason, of course.

"Maybe I should apologize….or tell him it was ok and we could carry on…no his protective side will just kick in and stop us in our tracks…oh I don't know what to do, I wanted us both to share a night together. Two years. Two years, my father kept us away from each other. Maybe it's for the best, I mean if he isn't ready to make love tonight then I cannot force him to." Abby thought to herself then Mason sat right next to Abby which made her blush like crazy, but since it was dark he couldn't really see her red cheeks.

"Abby?" Mason said looking down.

"Oh yes?" Abby answered but her eyes kept wondering down to her abs.

"So… about earlier. I didn't mean to abuse you. So I am sorry." Mason continued to look down. "Other than that, I saw that you beat up some guys before I got here, I saw you beating them because they wanted to steal from you and you dealt with them pretty well. I like that about you." Mason smiled and looked up at her.

"Yeah. It was hard when I was facing the buff one, but I got through it either way." Abby smiled. She liked where this conversation was going.

"I still had the bullet wound at that time and I did not want to interfere." Mason smiled. "Even though I wanted to." Mason whispered that last part.

"I didn't quite catch that last part. Could you repeat that?" Abby smiled.

"Nothing. Just losing my marbles over here." Mason said with warmth creeping up onto his face.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said you wanted to join in and help me out?" Abby looked at Mason with a cheeky smile, whilst he turned away looking over to his left this time.

Abby laughed at his antiques but she did appreciate the gesture. She was actually proud of herself that she was able to take down a gang and Mason was watching her in the process and hearing that he was believing in her and saying he wanted to interfere to help HER out was a major turn on for her. Abby moved onto Mason's lap, facing him and gave him a passionate kiss. As their lips connected, she allowed Mason to wonder and explore her perfect body. His hands started to roam from her perfect sized breasts to her hips. Mason moved his tongue across her bottom lip trying to gain entrance which she allowed him to do. His tongue explored her mouth and every time his tongue would touch the sides of her mouth she would moan.

"Abby, once we've started. There's no holding back…I hope you are sure about this." Mason didn't want to repeat the same scene that he caused earlier

"Yes. I'm sure. There's nothing more important than you making love to me tonight." Abby smiled and moaned once Mason started to nip at her neck. Mason knew this was her weak spot. His hands which were gently grasping on her hips moved to remove the rope tightening the robe. The robe then slid off her slender body leaving her in only her bra and panties again.

"Hm. So you didn't change then." Mason then unhooked her bra and set her down on the couch diving down onto her left breast. Abby knew very well that Mason wasn't going to let her sleep tonight. Abby then felt something rubbing at her core, mason was thrusting two fingers in and out of her pussy. Her walls were tightening up on his fingers, this gave him the cue to thrust even faster. That is why she gave him the name as her; Fast Thunder (A/N: If you read AcnologiaReborn1's fanfics then you would know what I am talking about.). She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her chin on top of his head. She moaned his name out loud every time he thrusted his fingers in and out of her pussy.

Mason laughed as he saw his bright angel in a moaning state because of him.

"Mason. I-I think I'm going to…" Abby came all over Mason's fingers, Mason pulled out slowly and licked his fingers clean.

"Alright. I can't hold back anymore. You ready Abby?" Mason began to take off his pants and his boxers and positioned himself at Abby's entrance. His member was at least 7 inches, but Abby wasn't surprised at all.

"I'm ready." Abby smiled. Mason went halfway, but before he could go any further Abby grabbed his wrists.

"Make sure you get me pregnant. It would be quite early but since you don't do anything you might as well move in with me and take care of the baby." Abby grinned and Mason didn't mind that.

"Sure. I will take care of our kid." Then Mason thrusted right in, Abby let out a small squeal…because well…she is a virgin after all or was one. Mason looked at Abby.

"Are you okay?" Mason frowned.

"Yeah… I'm fine. It just hurts a bit." Abby opened one eye to look at him.

"You know if it hurts. Maybe we should stop…"

"No. It's meant to hurt for girls. I will be fine sooner or later, just keep going." Abby smiled.

"Okay." Mason started off with a slower thrust but then it started to get faster each second.

Abby was in a moaning state as her lover was pounding straight into her pussy. This is what she meant about Mason's "overprotectiveness", he gets to protective and does anything in his path to help her.

"Shit! Your walls are gripping onto my cock. You really have missed me all these years huh?" Mason smirked.

"Oh shut up." Abby opened one eye then closed it again.

Mason kept going in and out of her until he felt something that was about to burst out of him.

"Err. I think I'm going to cum…Gr." Mason's cock grew harder as he kept thrusting inside of her.

"Me too…Mm." Abby lifted herself up, pushed Mason down and started to ride him.

"Fuck."

"Mm. This feels good." Abby loved all the sense of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Yeah, that's it. Let's cum together." Mason grabbed her hips and started to help her slam herself onto him. As Mason took the last thrust they both reached their climax, Mason filled her up then slowly took himself out of her. They both laid beside each other in her bed or to be more precise their bed.

"Guess what Mason?"

"What my beautiful angel?" Mason compliments her. Mason just knows how to find his way to her heart.

"My father doesn't live here anymore. This house belongs to me and you now." Abby smiled and she snuggled into Mason's strong arms.

"That's great. Now when our son is born we will not have to have family troubles. We best name him Mason Jr." Mason smiled as he rested his chin on her head.

"I've noticed that this isn't you Mason, what happened to outside Mason?"

"Outside Mason is shown to people I dislike and my friends. I only show my nice side to certain people that I really love and care about." Mason smirked.

"That's great. See you in the morning." Abby gave him a small kiss on the lips and fell into a slumber.

"Yeah." Mason fell into slumber as well.

Next Morning…

Abby was facing the other side of the bed as the sunlight peered in through the window. She covered herself with her covers as she just noticed that she was naked. But who else will see her but her Mason.

"Mason?" she turned to see that he was not in bed with here. She got ready for the day and decided to wear something, just in case he wasn't in the house. She put on a tank top and some blue jeans and searched the whole mansion for him.

"Mason?" she walked downstairs and he was nowhere to be found. She felt like crying. Until she heard some fuds on the roof. She made her way to the roof to find a red head young man, but she stayed to the side until she spotted Mason lying down on the floor. She looked at the young man to only notice the features that belonged to Sherman Peabody, who was holding a sharp knife in his left hand.

"Sherman! What are you doing to Mason?" She jumped out.

"Abby?!" Mason gasped.

"Hey Abby, Mason and I were just having a chat about some things." The red head young man smirked.

"Stay back Abby that isn't Sherman. It's an imposter. Just stay back." Mason got up even though the pain in his side was healing, it cannot take so much strain like this.

"Leave her alone. I will do it okay? Just don't hurt her alright." Mason tried to reason with the man, whilst Abby stood at the back completely astonished.

"Apologize to me first." The red head young man said and he stood right in front of Abby. Mason wasn't saying anything. "Or she gets shanked right in her stomach." The red head young man bellowed.

Abby knew Mason wouldn't do a thing until she saw him getting on his hands and knees and was beginning to apologize.

"I'm sorry for insulting you all those years, I'm sorry my brother ganged up on you and tortured you, I'm sorry that I haven't told Sherman about him being your twin cousin and I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you and backstabbed you." Mason then got up and looked down at the ground.

Abby stood behind the man looking at Mason who just did something that he has never done in his entire life, for her. That is what she loved about him, a complete honest man that would do anything for his new family. The red head young man then walked up to him and hugged Mason who returned that hug and Abby's eyes grew wide, looking at the red stain that was dripping down between the two.

Mason was smiling but then his smile went down to a frown. He looked up at Sherman's cousin who was smiling.

"I hate everyone from your family." The man laughed as he looked down at Mason's right side.

Mason looked down to find blood pooling out of his side, he then began to stumble and the young man caught him and rested him on the floor.

"MASON?!" Abby cried.

"Rest in Peace my friend. Hehe. I will take really good care of your girlfriend." The man then walked up to Abby and threw her over his shoulder and ran down to the bottom floor.

"Put me down! Let me go to my husband. Let go of me NOW?!" Abby cried.

"Your husband? If I'm correct I don't see a ring on that finger." The red head then let go of the knife and ran to the garage and took the black Lamborghini that was parked professionally in the garage. He put Abby in the back.

"Shut up if you want to live alright?" the red head then stepped on the pedal and zoomed out of the garage leaving the mansion residence.

Abby just cried in the back, she just cannot get the thought of Mason's lifeless body out of her head, she thought to herself; 'First he is shot by his best friend and now he is stabbed by Sherman's cousin, why can't they just leave him alone. She was about to start a family with him but now he is dead.'

"Don't worry. I will treat you well. We will start a family together and it will be much more righteous than Mason's bloodline." Abby just stayed quiet.

"I just want my Mason back!" She cried.

30 minutes later…

"Wow…These people just think…they can kill me. Oh well, off to go and save Abby then and my kid!" Mason stood up with his scars now probably bandaged and showing no sign of pain whatsoever. "Sherman's cousin huh? This should be fun!" Mason made an evil grin.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
